


Universe

by dojaefairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: They're each other's universe, and nothing can break them apart.





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for Minhyun's birthday uwu I did not think this fic would ever reach over 10k, it was supposed to be a short and cute prompt of Jisung visiting Minhyun while in the army and... the rest happened lol. This contains several smut parts, so feel free to skip them if you feel uncomfortable with those, as they are all very explicit.

There’s a knock on his door, and then the beeping of the pathcode having been correctly entered, thus unlocking the door. Minhyun dries his hands on a towel quickly, and rushes to the entrance of his apartment with an excited smile spreading on his face. He’s immediately met with Jisung, who’s smiling just as brightly as he is, and he lets out a happy noise. Jisung puts his huge sports bag on the floor, kicks off his shoes, and opens his arms for a hug. Minhyun closes the distance between them in three steps, and hugs him with so much strength Jisung takes a step back and that his back hits the door.

“You’re finally here!” Minhyun sighs in happiness, tightening his embrace around his boyfriend.

“Yesss!” Jisung answers with glee, “I didn’t even stop home, I just came here right away.”

“And I’m not letting you leave until you absolutely must,” Minhyun concludes before bending for a kiss.

They share open-mouthed kisses, moaning in pleasure from being finally reunited. Minhyun’s hands go from their tight embrace around Jisung’s shoulders to his lower back, even going as far as cupping his ass through his pants. Jisung groans at that, but Minhyun doesn’t let him protest as he kisses him with a renewed passion, groping his ass cheeks.

“Gosh, I’m still wearing my military uniform and you’re already being like this,” Jisung scolds him.

“I’ve been denied my favorite drug for too long,” Minhyun answers, licking a stripe from his collarbone to his left ear.

Jisung won’t deny that a needy Minhyun always turns him on, and that he wants Minhyun just as badly.

“Let me shower,” Jisung tells him, “and let’s get lunch before doing anything else, I’m super hungry.”

Minhyun steps away with an obvious reluctance, but Jisung smiles softly at him. Minhyun smiles back, and pecks Jisung’s lips tenderly.

“Okay, shower, lunch, and then bed.”

Jisung laughs, and nods. He makes his way to Minhyun’s bathroom and showers quickly, and when he returns to the living room, he’s wearing a pair of sweatpants, but also a tee-shirt that most definitely belongs to Minhyun.

Minhyun is typing something on his phone, and when he hears Jisung, he looks up and smiles appreciatively when seeing what he’s wearing.

“That tee-shirt looks good on you,” he compliments with a wink.

“Let’s be real, all of your clothes look good on me,” Jisung shoots back, making Minhyun laugh.

“They do. You look good in anything.”

Jisung can’t resist hugging and kissing Minhyun once more, and they sit in front of each other.

“What did you cook?” Jisung asks, excited for the homemade lunch.

“Some Chapaguri,” Minhyun answers, “I found an easy recipe I wanted to try a few weeks ago and the last time Aron came over I made it and it was really delicious, so I wanted to make some for you.”

Jisung coos.

“Still can’t believe I have the best boyfriend in Korea,” he adds, giggling.

Minhyun snorts, and pours some water in their glasses. They dig in, and not many words are exchanged as they enjoy the food. Minhyun catches himself staring at Jisung a few times, his eyes always trailing on Jisung’s short hair. He’s still not used to seeing his boyfriend with the army buzzcut, somehow. At least, it does look good on him.

“That was so good,” Jisung sighs in happiness, finally putting down his chopsticks, “you did awesome, Minhyunnie.”

Minhyun giggles, happy with the compliments, and intertwines his fingers with Jisung’s.

“I’m glad you liked it, I’ll cook more for you in the future too.”

“Are you proposing?” Jisung teases, “because if you’re proposing with food you know I’ll say yes.”

Minhyun blushes and rolls his eyes.

“I’m not proposing,” he answers, “yet,” he adds, very quickly because he’s embarrassed, but he can tell Jisung heard it. “I’m just saying I don’t mind cooking and sharing it with you.”

Jisung smiles, and squeezes their fingers together.

“I know, I just love teasing you. While I’m here maybe we can even cook together, I’d really love that too.”

Minhyun nods, still smiling at him.

They get up to wash the dishes and clean up the table, and after brushing their teeth, they end up sitting on Minhyun’s couch. More precisely, Minhyun is sitting on the couch while Jisung is sitting sideways on his lap, face buried in his neck. They love spending time hugging each other when meeting up, knowing that the physical contact they share is real. They’re both cuddlers, so the best way they have of making up for the loneliness that arises from being separated is staying as close as possible once they meet.

Neither can count how many times they’ve said “I miss you” to each other, and even when they’re reunited, the words come too easily, as if it was a habit. But “I love you” come just as often, if not more easily, and both know they love the reassuring feeling that accompany those words. So while cuddling, they share their most recent experiences: work for Minhyun, the latest concerts, comeback preparations, but also how he and Jonghyun went to a café together and had a nice time, and for Jisung, work as well, how serving in the military is going, how he’s making friends and saw his family not too long ago.

When Minhyun talks, Jisung listens attentively, sometimes commenting on details that he finds exciting or is curious about, and he lets out surprised gasps. Minhyun loves feeling him squirming in his lap, readjusting his head on his shoulder, playing with his fingers or kissing his cheek.

When it’s Jisung narrating his most recent memories, Minhyun enjoys looking at him. Their eyes meet often, and Minhyun is in love with the habit that Jisung has of integrating little exclamation words here and there in his sentences, making his speech more dramatic. He’s also love in with how much beauty Jisung radiates even here, now, wearing common clothes and his hair so short it’s barely there.

As for Jisung, he adores how Minhyun is such a good listener and always knows what to say. Their conversations always flow well because they understand each other deeply, and they seldom have arguments as they’re always able to work their way around whichever issues arise. Even now despite the distance that they’ve learnt to live with for months already, the only real issues are them trying to find ways to make up from the miss that comes with not living with each other anymore.

The topic of living together when Jisung will be back from his service pops up from time to time, and each time, they both agree that they want to move in together, despite knowing they will only have a short time together as Minhyun will eventually leave for the army as well. But a short time is better than what they have now, seeing each other a few hours every few months, not even a whole day, and they both know they want it.

They barely graze the topic of what will happen once they start living together again after Minhyun’s discharge. The future is uncertain in many ways, and they don’t want to get their hopes high for nothing. To begin with, they’re not even sure if they will still be a couple by then – but neither wants to think they won’t – and coming out regarding their relationship is out of question.

The rampant homophobia in the country is not likely to magically disappear, and they’ve seen countless artists forced to either break up, forced by the management of their labels, or see their careers destroyed for choosing to date despite the general opinion. What they both want is a future with each other, first, and then, they’ll see depending on the options that are available.

Their friends support them with everything they have, and so do their families, to whom they’ve asked to keep their relationship a secret. For now, they’ll keep their relationship to themselves, which is the best way they enjoy it.

Jisung stops talking, and Minhyun kisses his forehead.

“I love you,” he whispers, “I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” Jisung answers, nuzzling his nose in his boyfriend’s neck, “I’m so happy to be with you right now. I thought about this moment so much, I even dreamt about it, and I’m so glad it’s finally happening.”

“Each time you leave, I miss you even stronger than before,” Minhyun confesses, caressing Jisung’s neck gently, “I’m worried about how much I find myself missing you whenever you’re not around.”

“Same for me,” Jisung tells him, mouthing the words against the column of his neck, “I want you so badly all the time.”

At that, Minhyun hugs him even tighter.

“Should we go to my room?” he whispers.

“Yeah, sounds perfect,” Jisung replies before kissing him softly on the mouth, “carry me?”

Minhyun snorts, and puts his arms around Jisung, but quickly stops.

“I won’t be able to get up.”

Jisung bursts in laughter, and gets up, still laughing. Minhyun clears his throat, embarrassed. Jisung links his arms around his neck, and hops in his arms. Minhyun secures an arm under Jisung’s legs and the other under his armpits, bringing him closer to him.

“Satisfied, your Highness?”

“Absolutely,” Jisung answers, “I love being carried like a prince.”

Minhyun shakes his head, and slowly heads to his room, careful of where he puts his own feet and of not hurting Jisung. Once in his room, he gently puts Jisung on his bed, and closes the door. Jisung sits on his knees on the mattress, and Minhyun walks to the bed, standing in front of him.

Jisung is still smaller that way, and it makes Minhyun chuckle. Jisung pulls him into a hug, and Minhyun caresses his back. They break their hug, and Minhyun hops on the bed. He sits cross legged, and hums appreciatively when Jisung takes support on his legs to lean closer to him to kiss him. As they kiss, Minhyun moves towards the headboard and rests his back against it, and slowly uncrosses his legs to welcome in Jisung more easily.

They’re sharing a languid open-mouthed kiss as Jisung finally tugs at the hems of Minhyun’s tee-shirt. Minhyun lets him take it off, and sighs in pleasure as Jisung starts caressing his torso.

“Let’s get rid of the rest too,” Minhyun moans as Jisung pinches one of his nipples.

Each time, they get too carried away, and always end up in that awkward position where they’re already cuddling and too physically close to take off their clothes properly.

Jisung moves away just enough to undress, while Minhyun also throws the rest of his clothes on the floor. Getting intimate with his boyfriend is one of the rare exceptions where he doesn’t mind getting a little messy

They’re finally naked, and Minhyun lays on his back. Jisung gets on top of him and starts kissing his neck. At the same time, he caresses his sides, giving him goosebumps.

“Where can I leave marks?” Jisung asks, kissing Minhyun’s pecs gently.

“I don’t think you should leave some here,” Minhyun answers, “I’ve had to wear cleavages recently and it might happen again.”

Jisung rolls his eyes.

“As much as I think that cleavages look stunning on you, your chest is also the best place for hickeys. Why can’t I have both?”

Minhyun tsks, and shakes his head.

“Turn around then,” Jisung says, getting off him.

Minhyun looks at him curiously, but does so, getting on his stomach. He pretends he’s not affected by the “good boy” Jisung whispers in his ear, and braces himself for more.

He moans a little when Jisung goes back to kissing his neck, licking and lightly biting his skin.

“Don’t bite,” he weakly protests, but Jisung merely bites harder.

Minhyun shivers at that, and bites his lower lip. He gasps when Jisung goes lower, once he’s done kissing every area of his neck available, and especially as he grasps his ass cheeks fully, massaging the flesh just like Minhyun loves it.

Jisung kisses the top of his shoulders, before dropping between his shoulder blades, all the while never ceasing his massage of Minhyun’s sensitive ass. Minhyun can tell he’s getting harder against the sheets, and he can only guess that Jisung is also getting excited. He gets a confirmation when Jisung parts his ass cheeks, and thrusts his half hard cock between them. Minhyun gasps again, and grinds his ass against Jisung’s lower half, wanting more.

“Can I leave marks here?” Jisung asks as he’s back to Minhyun’s shoulders.

“Not that high,” Minhyun pants, “lower,” he adds as Jisung barely moves away, “lower again,” he pouts, not happy Jisung is teasing him so much.

“If I can’t have your chest and your back I’ll go for your thighs then,” Jisung whispers in his ear, and Minhyun blushes. “But first, I wanna do something,” he adds, mysterious.

He moves so that he’s kneeling between Minhyun’s spread legs, and Minhyun waits patiently.

“Did you clean up well?” Jisung asked, and Minhyun nods.

“I even shaved earlier in the week, but yeah, I prepped myself in the shower too.”

Jisung whistles, and pats his ass.

“I wanna eat you out, is that okay with you?”

Minhyun needs a few seconds to realize what Jisung just said.

“Oh, wow, yeah-fuck, yes please.”

Jisung laughs.

Minhyun spreads his legs some more, and gets on all four. Jisung kisses one of his ass cheeks, and giggles.

“I love you,” he says, and Minhyun can’t see him smiling but he hears it in his voice.

“Love you too,” he answers, sincere.

Jisung kisses the area around his hole, until he finally reaches it. Minhyun feels his cock spring up suddenly as Jisung’s tongue circles his puckered hole, and he moans, closing his eyes. Because he loosened up earlier, it doesn’t take long for Jisung to push his tongue in him, and he could come on the spot, just having his hole played with.

“Fuck, Jisung”, Minhyun says, voice going higher, “_fuck_,” he swears again, tears prickling at his eyes this time, “fuck, you make me feel so good!”

Minhyun pants more heavily, and squeals as Jisung suddenly changes the rhythm of this tongue. Minhyun feels a first tear fall on his pillow, and he grunts.

“More,” he cries, “give me more!”

He loves this, he loves that Jisung is rimming him, loves knowing Jisung is enjoying this as much as he is. He’s tempted to play with his cock to double the pleasure he’s feeling, but he’s losing his mind so much over being rimmed that he quickly forgets about it. Jisung moans, and Minhyun feels another tear dropping on his pillow because he feels so good he’s about to go mad. Jisung briefly stops to breathe and pushes his tongue in his ass again, and goes back to licking and kissing it like it’s his favorite thing to do.

Jisung stops before Minhyun can come untouched, and Minhyun moans before crashing on the bed. Jisung leaves the bed and Minhyun hears him washing his mouth in the bathroom. He comes back and smiles at Minhyun.

“Looks like you really enjoyed that, hm?” Jisung says, visibly happy with himself.

“I love it, you know that,” Minhyun answers, blushing because admitting he loves having his ass eaten out is quite embarrassing, even if it’s to Jisung who knows everything about him and who’s the very person who eats his ass in the first place.

Jisung hugs him, and Minhyun asks for a kiss on the mouth.

“Now I need you to fuck me,” Minhyun mouths against Jisung’s lips.

“As you wish,” Jisung smiles as they kiss again. He grabs condoms and lube from Minhyun’s drawer, and lubes up his fingers. “How do you want it?”

Minhyun rolls on his stomach, and wiggles his ass. Jisung laughs, and kisses his hair before positioning himself between Minhyun’s spread legs once more. Minhyun gets on all fours, and Jisung pushes in a first finger. Minhyun takes deep breaths, and a few minutes later, Jisung is able to ease three fingers inside of him.

“Fuck me,” Minhyun asks again as Jisung grazes his prostate, knuckle-deep in him, “please.”

“What do you want?” Jisung asks as he’s removing his fingers and sliding on a condom on his erection.

“I want your cock,” Minhyun answers right away, not one to tease for today, “I want your cock so deep in me I won’t remember my own name,” he adds, breathless.

“Okay love,” Jisung nods, “anything for my horny baby,” he concludes before penetrating Minhyun.

Minhyun groans, and once more, reminds himself to take deep breaths.

“Tell me when you’re ready my love, let’s take it slow.”

Minhyun nods. There’s a part of him that wants Jisung to ravage him and have his way with him until he can’t walk, but the more sensible part of him knows they need to do this slowly.

“It’s been so long, I had almost forgotten how good it felt to be inside of you,” Jisung grunts, and Minhyun gets harder at his words.

Minhyun is a sucker for dirty talking, or even talking in general when they make love. He loves it when Jisung gets a little rough and calls him names, when they’re in that mood, but he also loves it when Jisung tells him he’s making him feel good. He wants to be good for Jisung, wants to be the best for him.

“Move please,” Minhyun asks, finally used to Jisung’s cock.

He immediately starts to feel good, and what pain that was still present because it’s been a long time since their last intercourse soon fades in pleasure. Minhyun loves this position, being taken from behind, because it makes his whole body tingle with electricity. He feels desirable, so submissive and good for Jisung, but there’s something also purely pleasant physically speaking about having his body fucked like this. Jisung’s grip on his sides tightens, and Minhyun gasps.

They’ve found their rhythm, and there’s only the sounds of skin slapping and them moaning and grunting.

“I’m gonna come,” Jisung warns him, and Minhyun perks up at that.

He can’t speak, too lost in pleasure. Jisung grazes his prostate and he screams, and he gets a lot more vocal as it happens again and again.

“I love you,” he manages to let out, “fuck, I love you!!”

Minhyun thinks he’s dying a little as the combination of Jisung pumping his cock and hitting his most sensitive spot dead on makes him see stars, and he comes. He buries his face in his pillow to scream, and he’s shaking from having been on all fours for too long. He registers Jisung spilling his own load in the condom, and he cries out as Jisung milks him out of his release.

Jisung slowly removes himself, and Minhyun pants. Jisung leaves the mattress to get rid of the condom, and comes back immediately. Minhyun rolls on his back, and scrunches his eyebrows feeling the sticky sheets under him. Jisung cuddles up to him, and Minhyun hugs him tightly.

“I love you,” Minhyun says, still feeling a little out of it, mind clouded with pleasure.

“And I love you more,” Jisung answers, smiling as he kisses his lips gently.

They cuddle for a while, until Minhyun can tell that Jisung being so close to him is arousing him again.

“Want you again,” Minhyun says, and he pouts for good measure.

Jisung looks at him in surprise, and starts giggling.

“Just how horny are you, hm?” he asks, caressing Minhyun’s hair.

“A lot,” Minhyun admits right away, “like, really fucking horny.”

Jisung kisses him at that, and Minhyun melts a little in their sweet exchange. Jisung rolls on his back and brings him to him. Minhyun settles on top of him, and they kiss again before Jisung asks him how he wants it this time. Minhyun barely thinks about it before answering.

“I want to ride you.”

Jisung opens his mouth, closes it, and clears his throat.

“Yes to this, a hundred times yes.”

Minhyun smiles and nuzzles their noses together before pressing a soft kiss against his mouth.

Jisung plays with Minhyun’s hole a few more minutes, making sure that he’s properly stretched – but mostly teasing him – until Minhyun slaps his wrist jokingly.

“I didn’t ask you to make me come with your fingers!” he complains, pouting again.

“But you love my fingers,” Jisung teases, an evil grin spreading on his lips.

“I love your cock better,” Minhyun shakes his head, blushing.

“Of course you do,” Jisung replies, and they both share a look before giggling.

Minhyun carefully sits on top of Jisung, breathing as he gets penetrated for the second time, and moans once Jisung is fully sheathed in him.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he breathes, balancing himself with his hands using Jisung’s chest.

“Hm-hm? You’re such a cockslut, baby, you know that, right?” Jisung teases before rolling his hips tentatively, making Minhyun mewl. The dirty talking has him impossibly turned on and he doesn’t want to try and defend himself because Jisung is right.

“I love your cock,” Minhyun says, a little breathless, “Fuck, this feels so much better than toys,” he adds, rolling his hips and groaning.

“And how often do you use toys to satisfy your horny little hole, baby boy?”

Minhyun clenches on Jisung’s cock, making them both moan in pleasure, and he tries to think of a coherent answer as he picks up the pace of their love making.

“A lot,” Minhyun babbles, feeling so aroused from how deep Jisung is going in him.

“How much is a lot?” Jisung asks.

“Few times a week when I miss you too much,” Minhyun manages to reply, getting louder.

“And how does my cock compare to that?” Jisung teases once more.

Minhyun slows down suddenly, and looks at Jisung in the eyes.

“You make me feel whole,” Minhyun answers, slow and pouring as much love and affection in his words as he possibly can while he’s still sane and not completely gone, “you complete me in the best way possible and nothing will ever top that feeling of being the best version of myself when I’m with you and receiving your love.”

Jisung blinks, and pinches his sides before wiping his eyes.

“I thought we were going with dirty talking, not emotional soulmate speeches,” he says, and while Minhyun hates seeing Jisung this close to crying, he also loves that his words reached his boyfriend and love of his life.

Minhyun gets off Jisung because he knows the mood suddenly switched, and he gathers him in his arms for a tight hug.

“I love you so much, more than anything in the world, you know that right?” Jisung tells him, burying his face in his neck and embracing him so tightly it almost hurts.

“I do, of course I do,” Minhyun nods, “and I feel the same, I’d do anything for you, I love you with my whole heart.”

They kiss, passionately, and don’t stop until they’re completely out of breath. Remembering their respective arousal, Jisung coughs.

“Should we, hum-”

“I still wanna ride you,” Minhyun breathes against his lips, “I just needed to tell you that you’re my whole world.”

“You’re my universe, Hwang Minhyun,” Jisung says before kissing him, all because they both know he doesn’t like losing when it comes to showing each other how much love they hold for one another.

To be perfectly honest, Minhyun likes the ring of it, being Jisung’s universe.

He gets back on top of Jisung and feels his cock begging for release as he and Jisung go back to loving each other. Their intimate words helped getting emotional but also aroused, and they’re both chasing after their pleasure. Jisung is all sweaty but so pretty in Minhyun’s eyes, and he especially sounds the sexiest panting and repeating his name and how good Minhyun is making him feel.

Jisung feels incredibly close to coming, not only from the physical connection he’s sharing with Minhyun, but also from the beautiful sight of Minhyun bouncing on his cock. The room is filled with nothings but grunts and moans, until Jisung screams at he comes. Minhyun closes his eyes and feels his body shaking from the combined sensation of his building orgasm and from that of his boyfriend, and follows seconds after. While Jisung was wearing a condom, Minhyun had forgotten he could’ve used one so as to not make a complete mess, and once he’s done pumping his cock, he notices that he really came all over Jisung’s torso.

“Sorry for the mess,” he apologizes, blushing.

“It’s fine,” Jisung answers, and he sounds wrecked, “honestly, I love it when you come on me, you look so beautiful when you do.”

Minhyun bites his lower lip as he takes in his cum smeared on Jisung’s sweaty chest, and he winces.

“You must be feeling disgusting, though, no?”

“I mean, in a few minutes, I’m sure I will, but when I’m fine with it if it happens. Come on me again, please” Jisung answers with an evil grin, and Minhyun shakes his head.

He gets off Jisung and throws away the condom in the trash bin, and crashes next to his boyfriend on the bed.

“Feeling better?” Jisung asks.

“So much better, I think I’m almost done charging my Jisung needs bar,” Minhyun replies.

Jisung laughs at that, and slowly sits up.

“Let’s shower babe, then we can nap and do stuff.”

Minhyun sits up too, kisses his shoulder, and nods.

A good shower later, they change the bed sheets and cuddle together, as close as possible.

“I love you,” Jisung whispers.

“I love you more,” Minhyun answers, and they fall asleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Jisung wakes up first. He’s a bit disoriented, but then remembers where he is, and with whom. He turns on his side, and stares at Minhyun, starry-eyed. Minhyun looks so cute sleeping peacefully, and he also looks very hot since they went to bed naked. Jisung wishes he could caress his hair, but he doesn’t want to wake up his boyfriend right away. Instead, he settles more comfortably on his pillow, and daydreams about the first time their relationship took a sudden turn from a mere platonic one.

* * *

_It’s the finale of the second season of Produce 101, well over two years ago by now, and all the winning members are gathered in a room. While most, despite their exhaustion, are excited, everyone is able to tell Minhyun is on the verge of a breakdown. Sungwoon also looks a little down, but Daniel and Seongwoo are already talking to him. _

_Jisung hesitates, and makes his decision in a split second. He walks to Minhyun, who’s sitting looking miserable in a corner, and takes his hand. _

“_Come with me,” Jisung tells him, and Minhyun surprisingly follows him. _

_Jisung thinks quickly, and leads them in the first room he sees that’s open and empty. It’s a small, soundproofed room, but it will do. Jisung turns on the lights as he enters, and he locks the door once Minhyun has come in. Jisung takes Minhyun’s hand again, and leads them to a small couch fitted against a wall. He makes Minhyun sit down, and cups his cheeks. _

“_It’s gonna be okay,” he tells him, looking at him straight in the eyes, “you’re gonna be okay,” he adds. _

“_I don’t want this,” Minhyun answers, and Jisung nods in understanding. _

“_Come here,” Jisung says, and he brings Minhyun into a hug. _

_Minhyun hides his face in his neck, and immediately starts sobbing. Jisung is suddenly possessed with the need to do anything to make him feel better, and for now, he knows letting Minhyun cry is the best first step to his process of healing. _

“_You’re amazing,” Jisung whispers words of praise in Minhyun’s ear as the latter is still crying his heart out, “you’re so beautiful, so pretty, you sing so well, you’re so kind, that’s why everyone wants you.”_

_Minhyun’s sobs double at that, and Jisung hugs him impossibly closer, caressing his hair. _

“_You did so well Minhyunnie, you’re doing so well baby.”_

_Jisugn doesn’t register that he accidentally call Minhyun with a pet name, and it seems that Minhyun didn’t hear it, so when he realizes it, he just pretends he didn’t. _

_A few minutes of ugly sobbing later, Minhyun finally stops crying, and Jisung fetches tissues from the savior, aka, the tissue box that miraculously sits in the room. Minhyun blows his nose several times and wipes his eyes and cheeks, and once he’s done throwing away the tissues, he sits next to Jisung again. _

“_How am I supposed to find the strength to do this?” Minhyun asks, and Jisung doesn’t have an answer. _

_So instead, he does the first thing that comes to his mind; taking advantage of the fact that they’re so close, he leans towards Minhyun and kisses his lips. _

“_I’ll do it for you,” Jisung whispers against Minhyun’s wet mouth, “I’ll give you all the strength that you need.”_

_Minhyun kisses him again at that, and soon there’s only wet sounds from their kissing resonating in the room. They’re both confused but they keep kissing until they have no more air, and even then, Minhyun hugs Jisung with all he has, and whispers in his ear._

“_Will you do that for me?” he asks, and Jisung feels overwhelmed, “can you help me feel better?”_

“_I can,” Jisung breathes, squeezing Minhyun’s fingers between his, “I promise. I’ll be here for you.”_

“_Okay,” Minhyun nods in his neck, and Jisung wonders if Minhyun was always this attractive or if he’s falling very suddenly for him, “thank you,” he adds before kissing his cheek._

“_Let’s go back,” Jisung suggests, “we’re gonna get yelled at for disappearing but I’ll just come up with a random excuse.”_

_He’s given a mind-blowing kiss at that, and wonders what the future has in store for him if he decides that he really likes kissing Minyun. _

* * *

Real life Minhyun is slowly waking up, and Jisung this time starts petting his hair. They’ve come a long way since their first kiss in that small room, and Jisung thinks that their future couldn’t have turned out better. Minhyun cuddles up closer, by reflex, and Jisung lets him fit his head on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling baby?” Jisung asks, occasionally kissing the top of Minhyun’s hair.

“Like I don’t know who I am,” Minhyun croaks, and Jisung giggles.

“Take your time,” he tells him, impossibly fond, and they remain in each other’s arms in silence for a while.

They eventually make it out of the bed, get dressed the minimum – that is to say, boxer shorts because it’s hot and neither care about hanging out half naked around the other – and make their way… to the couch.

“What a productive day,” Minhyun comments as Jisung turns on the TV.

“Sometimes you just need to rest at home and do nothing,” Jisung smiles, and Minhyun smiles back at him.

“Jisung?” Minhyun calls out.

“Hm?” Jisung doesn’t look up from the stack of DVDs, too busy looking for a specific one.

“I love you.”

Jisung almost hits his head as he turns around this time, and he sends a flying kiss to his boyfriend.

“I love you too,” he replies, and Minhyun giggles.

“I’m gonna get drinks and snacks,” Minhyun informs him.

He gets up from his couch and fetches two cans of their favorite lemonade brand, as well as a bag of pop corn he doesn’t remember buying. He heats up the pop corn in the micro-wave, humming whatever song he’s got stuck in his head, and when the final beep resonates, indicating the food is ready, he snaps back to reality. He comes back with the lemonade and the pop corn, and smiles brightly when he sees the movie Jisung picked.

“I know I just said it but do you know I really, really love you?” Minhyun says as he settles next to Jisung.

“Trust me, it’s hard being perfect, but I do my best,” Jisung teases, and Minhyun kisses him.

Not even halfway through the movie (Minhyun still isn’t over the fact that Jisung picked the movie Bumblebee), Jisung secures the pop corn bowl by putting it on the coffee table, where their lemonades already are, and he shuffles closer to Minhyun, enough to rest his head on his shoulder. Minhyun tilts his head atop of his, and goes back to commenting on his favorite parts of the movie.

They get engrossed into kissing each other breathlessly as the credits roll in, and once it’s all over, Jisung offers to cook dinner together. They’re not exactly hungry, but dinner time is coming closer, so they might as well get that done. They clean the coffee table, and head to the kitchen.

Minhyun back-hugs Jisung as they discuss what to cook, and they get to work. Somehow, Minhyun always finds himself touching Jisung, and he ends up wrapping his body around his boyfriend again, after making sure he’s done using his knife. Jisung sighs, amused, as Minhyun starts peppering kisses in his neck, and lets him do so. Minhyun hugs him, tightly, and closes his eyes.

When he finds himself missing the other – which is basically every day – Minhyun cheers himself up with good memories of them. It can be anything, as long as it’s happy, and he tries hard not to recall their less happy memories. They don’t fight a lot, but the few times it happened, it left them both deeply hurt. He knows they’re bound to have more arguments, but he loathes them.

One of his favorite memories, besides the very first time they kissed as Jisung comforted him after the finale of the show that brought them together, is the confession that followed shortly after.

Days after moving into the first Wanna One dorms, Minhyun had wanted to talk to Jisung about what had happened in the soundproofed practice room.

* * *

_His heart isn’t at ease yet, but at least, he is in constant contact with the members of his original group. However, more importantly, he can’t get the whole moment he shared with Jisung out of his head. He can still feel every kiss, every caress, how Jisung promised to take care of him, but also… how he talked to him with so much affection, and how “baby” left his pretty lips surprisingly easily. Minhyun wants to know more, to discuss which way their relationship is heading, because his heart is a pounding mess and he needs to ease it._

_Their dorms are filled with cameras, and there’s no knowing when they’re filming or not, so having an intimate discussion is hard. The rooms are out of question, the living room and kitchen are out too, so there’s only the bathrooms left. It’s not exactly the sexiest place to have a serious talk, but it will have to do. _

_Minhyun gets Jisung to follow him and he locks the bathroom door, hoping no one will disturb them. He needs to do this now. _

“_What did you want to talk about?” Jisung asks once they’re sitting side by side on the edge of the bathtube, “is it something important?”_

“_Yeah, it’s private too, so I didn’t want cameras eavesdropping on us,” Minhyun says, licking his lips, nervous. “I wanted to talk about what happened after the finale.”_

“_Oh,” Jisung says, and he looks down, getting all stiff. _

“_Yeah”, Minhyun nods, and he’s also feeling uncomfortable, “I think it’s better if we have this conversation now so that everything is cleared up between us.”_

_Jisung takes a deep breath, and exhales._

“_You’re right. Do you want to go first?” _

_Minhyun nods._

“_Do you like me?” he asks, straight-forward._

_Jisung blushes at once, and coughs._

“_You really have no tact,” he mumbles, and Minhyun gulps down after apologizing. “I don’t know if I’m in love with you,” he starts, and Minhyun feels his stomach hurting, “because being in love is a really strong word, but I do like you a lot. I’ve been thinking about it ever since we kissed, and I’m definitely growing more fonder of you. I think I’m falling in love.”_

_Minhyun nods, and it seems his heart will fail him any minute now._

“_What about you?” Jisung asks, meeting his eyes, and Minhyun intertwines his fingers with his._

“_I really, really like you too. You’re right, maybe saying I’m in love is too much because it’s so recent, but I like you so much.”_

“_Okay,” Jisung smiles gently, “now, though, we have to decide very, very carefully on what we’re going to do. If we start dating, we’ll have to be the most careful we’ve ever been in our lives. If we do date and break up somewhere along the way, though, we can’t let it ruin the group, so that’s also a factor to take into account. And most importantly, we can’t get caught. I don’t want to ruin everything that both you and I have worked so hard for. I think that now is the decisive time to decide what we’re gonna do.”_

“_We can choose to fall in love, date and keep it a secret, or put a hold to our respective feelings right away, so that we suffer now but that hopefully it’ll go away,” Minhyun sums up, and Jisung nods._

_They look at each other, and Minhyun gets up, still holding Jisung’s hand. Jisung follows suit, and they hug, tightly. _

“_What do you want?” Minhyun asks, caressing Jisung’s hair tenderly._

“_I want you,” Jisung answers, sincerely, “but I’m afraid, too, I’m so afraid.”_

“_I’m terrified,” Minhyun replies, and he wishes he was joking._

_They break the hug, and get lost in each other’s gaze._

“_Kiss me,” Jisung asks, more like demands, and Minhyun does._

_Compared to the desperate kisses of the practice room, this one is as soft as a kiss can be. They break away once more, and Jisung looks down._

“_I don’t know what’s the right decision,” he whispers, and Minhyun takes his hands in his._

“_I don’t know either,” he confesses._

_They remain silent, both afraid of speaking up again. _

_Minhyun decides to count to ten, and to speak up. They can’t stay in this dead-end forever, and they need to move on together. As he reaches ten, he opens his mouth._

“_I love you, I want you to be my boyfriend.”_

_Jisung looks up, and presses his lips together. Minhyun can see the tears already welling up in his eyes, and he squeezes their fingers together so hard it hurts. _

_They just agreed that being in love was too strong to describe their feelings, and yet Minhyun can’t think of words that would be more accurate to put on what he truly feels. _

“_Okay,” Jisung croaks, and a first tear rolls on his cheek, “I want that too, I want us to be in a relationship.”_

_There’s a messy kiss that follows, and Minhyun doesn’t know where to put his hands. Jisung circles his shoulders as they kiss, so Minhyun’s arms go around his waist, and they remain in that position for a while. _

“_How about the group?” Minhyun asks as they’re fixing their looks, getting rid of the redness under their eyes by splashing cold water on their faces, and combing their hair._

_Jisung pauses, and thinks._

“_We just decided to date, so I’d say that we wait before we tell them. If for any reason, we break up soon – and I don’t want that but that’s just a what if – it’ll be awkward for everyone.”_

“_How long should we wait?”_

“… _Six months?”_

“_That’s a lot.”_

“_I know. But I think that if we’re still together by then, we will have worked the hardest part of trying to make our new relationship fit within our idol life.”_

_Minhyun nods, and kisses his lips._

“_Six months it is, then.”_

* * *

Six months turned into a year, then into two, and now they’re smoothly heading towards a third anniversary. The idol life did not break them apart, neither is the army, and Minhyun doesn’t think he could be happier in his life right now. Jisung is the lover he never imagined he would have, but now that they’re well settled together, he doesn’t want to let go, ever.

Dinner is ready, so they eat, happily chatting and staring at each other a little too long, and Minhyun offers that they watch another movie. Jisung agrees, and after cleaning the dishes, they’re back on the couch, this time in front of a superhero movie. Jisung picked an old Spiderman movie, and they both enjoy it while cuddling.

It’s time for bed, and after brushing their teeth, they find themselves in Minhyun’s bed once more. Minhyun is laying on his back while Jisung is cuddling his side, and Minhyun’s breath picks up as Jisung starts toying with one of his nipples.

“I thought we were going to sleep,” Minhyun moans, and Jisung kisses his other nipple.

“Yeah,” he says, not very convincing, “but I just got reminded that I wanted to leave hickeys on your thighs and that I didn’t get to earlier.”

“And you’re gonna do that now?” Minhyun asks, closing his eyes at how good Jisung is making him feel just by rolling his nipple between his fingers.

“Yeah,” Jisung says before kissing him.

His hand abandons Minhyun’s erected bud, and palms his awakening length through his underwear. Minhyun moans in their kiss, and Jisung is quick to put his hand under his boxer so he can touch Minhyun’s cock directly. He pumps it a few times, then stops.

They rearrange their positions so that Minhyun is left stark naked, still laying on his back, while Jisung lays between his thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. Minhyun does his best to keep looking at Jisung as the latter starts kissing his thighs, and he mewls as Jisung suddenly gently blows on his erection. He gasps as Jisung puts his lips on the tip, swirling his tongue under the head, and cries out a pained “no” as Jisung’s mouth leaves his cock.

“Not yet,” Jisung smiles at him, and Minhyun protests.

“This is torture,” he says, and Jisung nods.

“Let me enjoy your pretty thighs first,” he says, and Minhyun sucks it up.

He watches as Jisung picks a spot for the first hickey, and can tell his cock is growing harder from all the attention his body is receiving. Jisung sucks a second, and a third, and each time, it’s a minutes long sweet torture through which Minhyun is marked as his. Jisung takes a small break after the third, and his next words make Minhyun blush.

“Play with your nipples,” he says, and Minhyun shakes his head, embarrassed.

“I’ll let you come on my face if you do.”

Minhyun chokes, and Jisung looks too satisfied with himself.

“O-okay then,” Minhyun answers in a small voice.

Jisung follows the movements of his hands with his eyes, and once he’s satisfied with the way Minhyun is touching himself, he goes back to his hickey business. Minhyun’s skin is soft and he loves it, loves leaving those angry marks of possession that scream “mine”.

He’s satisfied after eight or nines hickeys, and is pleased to see how sexy Minhyun looks, so debauched with his hair sticking to his forehead, his pretty, brown erected nipples and his leaking cock begging for attention.

Jisung hops off the bed, and puts a blanket under his knees so he won’t hurt himself too much. Minhyun immediately gets it, and sits on the bed, legs resting on Jisung’s shoulders. They settle into the most comfortable position they can find, and Minhyun moans in pleasure as Jisung swallows his painful cock, at last.

Minhyun loves being at the receiving end when they do oral sex, and Jisung loves giving – as well as receiving and Minhyun is proud that Jisung loves his blowjobs so much – so they always get mutual pleasure. Jisung looks surprisingly cute despite having his hard cock in his mouth, and the way he sucks on it drives Minhyun crazy. They both know Jisung can’t fit it entirely in his mouth, but Jisung knows how to make the best of it; his right hand is currently alternating fondling Minhyun’s balls and pumping the base of his cock, and Minhyun is feeling simply amazing.

Minhyun knows he won’t last, Jisung teased him too much for that, and soon, he can feel his orgasm building up.

“I’m gonna come,” he warns Jisung, feeling ready to let go any moment.

Jisung’s mouth leaves his cock, and he nods.

“Come on my face baby, show me how good you’re feeling.”

Minhyun throw his head back as Jisung plays with his cock again, and he cums. He can’t help but swear while moaning, and he forces himself to look at how he’s painting Jisung’s face with his cum. Jisung has his eyes closed, but his mouth is wide open, tongue sticking out a little, and he holds Minhyun’s cock firmly as the latter is hit by his orgasm. Minhyun’s pleasure doesn’t end at that, because once he’s done coming, Jisung makes sure to swallow the sperm that ended in his mouth, and he also licks Minhyun clean. Fortunately, he doesn’t take long, and Minhyun soon sighs in pleasure. He brings Jisung for a kiss, not minding how dirty he is, and licks his mouth.

“I wanna make you come too,” Minhyun tells him as he notices Jisung’s hard cock, “how do you want it? I’ll do anything.”

Jisung thinks briefly about it, and his eyes light up.

“I want to come on your chest,” he says, and Minhyun gets pink.

He loves the idea of Jisung rubbing his cock on his torso to the point he’ll come, and he might even be more excited than Jisung himself for it.

They switch positions, with Jisung sitting on the mattress while Minhyun kneels, ready to move his body to make his boyfriend feel good. Minhyun actually starts by giving Jisung’s cock a light suck and kissing it a little, and he swiftly moves on. They maneuver in a way that Jisung soon has his cock rubbing on Minhyun’s pecs, and he lets out an audible moan at that. Minhyun is surprised at how much he loves the lewd contact on his chest, and how arousing it is to see the head of Jisung’s cock press into his nipples. Minhyun moves on so that Jisung’s cock is now rubbing against his abs, and he’s pretty sure it’s now a matter of seconds before Jisung comes all over his chest. They’re both loving it, and Minhyun decides to go for the final blow.

“Jisung,” he moans, needy, “come on my chest, I wanna feel you cum on me.”

Jisung moans so loud it’s almost a scream, and Minhyun shivers as Jisung’s cock releases his load on his chest. It’s hot and lewd and he’s loving it. He stands up on shaking legs when Jisung is done, and looks at the way there’s cum dropping from his nipples to his abs, almost in awe.

“That was so hot,” Minhyun says, still a little amazed.

Jisung giggles, and they kiss, careful not to get too close so as to not dirty themselves more.

“Now you get why I love it when you come on me,” he jokes, and Minhyun nods.

“Shower, and bed for real?” he asks, and Jisung agrees with a grin.

* * *

The following morning, cuddles in bed are the first activity. Jisung is very much enjoying feeling his boyfriend’s buff body against his, and how they fit in each other’s arms so nicely, until the moment where Minhyun starts trailing kisses lower. Minhyun is suddenly mouthing over his underwear, laying kisses here and there, and Jisung moans.

Minhyun is generally not one for morning sex, because he doesn’t really get aroused right after waking up. Jisung is the opposite, getting easily in the mood even if he just woke up. However, form time to time, Minhyun likes pleasing his boyfriend before breakfast, and while he doesn’t necessarily want penetration to be involved in their heated cuddles, a blowjob is fine.

It doesn’t take long before Jisung is fully hard, and he moans as Minhyun starts fisting the base of his cock while sucking on the head.

“Baby,” Jisung mewls, “I love you so much,” he adds, groaning as Minhyun starts bobbing his head up and down, tongue swirling on his whole length. “Minhyun!” he screams, shutting his eyes tight.

Minhyun merely hums, and Jisung bucks his hips by reflex. He forces himself not to fuck Minyun’s mouth, taking deep breaths. Minhyun swallows almost his whole cock, and Jisung pants so hard he thinks he may choke on air.

“Baby, I’m coming, I’m coming-” he cries out as his orgasm hits him.

He screams Minhyun’s name again, and watches as Minhyun swallows as he cums. The sight of his boyfriend swallowing makes him cum even harder, and he’s exhausted by the time he’s done. Minhyun is catching his breath, clearly out of it too. He rests his head on Jisung’s thigh, and Jisung pets his hair. Minhyun moves so that he can lay on top of Jisung’s, and he buries his face in his neck.

“Did you like it?” he asks, kissing Jisung’s neck softly.

“Of course, you have such a gifted mouth,” Jisung replies, kissing his forehead, and Minhyun giggles.

“I like making you feel good,” he whispers, as if it’s a secret.

“You always do,” Jisung reassures him, “you got better at blowjobs,” he adds, teasing.

“I could be so much better if my training partner was here more often,” Minhyun jokingly laments.

“Is that a promise of getting head daily when we’ll live together?” Jisung asks.

“Certainly not,” Minhyun replies, hitting his chest lightly, “I won’t be able to sing if I let you fuck my mouth every day.”

“You’re right. We’ll find an arrangement.”

Minhyun giggles, and moves so that he can back hug Jisung. Jisung lets him be the big spoon, and shivers when Minhyun blows lightly in his neck.

“Can I tell you something?” Minhyun asks.

“Anything, love,” Jisung replies.

“You’re my favorite person in the whole world,” Minhyun whispers, and he gets pink in the face and his heart starts beating faster at the confession.

“Aw, Minhyunnie,” Jisung coos.

He turns around at that, and circles his shoulders before bringing their foreheads together.

“Thank you,” he answers, sincere, “you’re also my favorite person and the one I love the most,” he adds, kissing Minhyun’s lips in a light kiss.

“I love you,” Minhyun answers back, kissing him again.

“Love you more,” Jisung whispers against his lips before they meet in a languid kiss.

* * *

Later in the day, the couple find themselves cuddling on the couch while music plays in the background. Jisung is sitting between Minhyun’s legs, and they’re taking a look at the box in which all the jewelry Minhyun owns sits. Minhyun told Jisung he wanted to sort it out, in case there were jewels he would’ve forgotten about and wanted to wear again, or on the contrary, jewels that he didn’t want anymore.

Jisung loves rings and earrings, while Minhyun likes those and necklaces as well. It’s a fun and intimate moment, and they enjoy making each other look good with all the pretty jewels Minhyun has. They’re looking at rings when Minhyun goes “oh!”. Jisung looks at him curiously as he opens a velvet box in which sits a pair of pretty, golden rings.

“I didn’t remember those,” Minhyun comments, taking one and looking at it closely.

“What are those?” Jisung asks, admiring the beautiful set.

“They were my grandparents’ wedding rings on my father’s side,” Minhyun answers, still manipulating the ring between his fingers, “my grandma gave them to me when my grandfather died. On my mom’s side, I still have both my grandparents but I think they also gave their rings to my sister, so we both have a pair.”

“They’re really beautiful,” Jisung comments, putting the ring he was looking at back into the small box.

Minhyun nods, and imitates him. There’s a brief silence between them, and Minhyun takes Jisung’s left hand with his right one.

“Do you know your ring finger measurements?” Minhyun asks, caressing the back of Jisung’s hand.

“I do, I have measurements for all of my fingers. Why?” Jisung answers, looking up from their hands to gaze at Minhyun.

Minhyun doesn’t answer right away, so they’re staring at each other for a few seconds before Jisung speaks up again.

“Why?” he repeats, and Minhyun’s face is illuminated by a small smile.

“Why would I want the measurements of the ring finger of your left hand?” he asks, and he has to bite back a bigger smile as Jisung starts blushing.

“Why indeed?” Jisung asks back, and Minhyun smiles so tenderly that he has to look away.

There’s a short silence, and Jisung speaks up again.

“I wanna hear it,” Jisung says, so quietly Minhyun has to pay attention to the movement of his lips, “I want you to tell me with your words.”

Minhyun inhales, and goes for it.

“I want to take you on a nice date, treat you to your favorite food and make you the happiest, and then, I want us to go home, so I can go down on one knee and ask you to marry me.”

There’s a sob on Jisung’s part, and he wipes his eyes furiously. Minhyun feels incredibly moved that just talking about them getting married is having such an effect on Jisung, and he also feels that his own tears are not that far away. Before he can do anything, Jisung turns to hug his shoulders and hide his face in his neck, and he’s fully weeping. It’s not just a quiet sobbing, it’s real tears and sobs that make his chest tremble against Minhyun’s, and Minhyun can’t help but get really worried.

“Jisung, are you okay?” he asks, alarmed.

At that, Jisung merely tightens his embrace, and nods. Minhyun knows how Jisung can’t speak when he cries too much, so the best he can do is rub his back to comfort him, and caress his hair while murmuring little words of love and praise.

“I’m crying because I’m happy,” Jisung finally manages to say, still hiding in Minhyun’s neck, “because I love you more than anything and because merely imagining us getting married got me so emotional because I want it so badly it hurts.”

“I love you too,” Minhyun tells him, hugging him tight, “I know we can’t make it official and legal, but we don’t have to. We can just decide that we’re married, we can even have a small party with our friends and parents. It’s for ourselves, not for the world.”

Jisung nods in his shoulder, and finally manages to move away so he can look at Minhyun, who’s staring at him adoringly.

“Next year, after you come back from the army,” Minhyun starts, “it’ll be the end of December so we can go on a date and get married at that moment. And we could plan a party in January.”

“That sounds good,” Jisung nods, “it’s in so long but at the same time, it’s so close.”

“A year and a half, barely,” Minhyun nods, “and we can enjoy our life as a married couple until I have to leave.”

“And when you’re done,” Jisung smiles, “we’re staying together forever. Nothing will stand between us anymore.”

They start kissing after that, and Minhyun wipes Jisung’s tears with his thumbs while Jisung kisses his away. They both love the sound of the promise they just made.

* * *

**December 25th, 2020**

Minhyun steps in the elevator first, and waits until Jisung has come in as well to press the button to their floor. The doors close, and Jisung walks up to him for a hug. Minhyun immediately embraces him back, and rests his head atop of his, rocking him in his arms. Seconds later, they’ve reached their floor, and they walk to their apartment, hand in hand. Minhyun punches in the code, and the door unlocks with a beep. They go in, and kick off their shoes and hang their winter coats. The heating in the apartment made it stay warm, so they’re not cold without the extra layer. Jisung flicks on the lights, and they walk to the living room.

“Wait here,” Minhyun tells Jisung before stealing a kiss.

Jisung winks, and watches as Minhyun heads towards their room, only to be back with something he hides behind his back. Jisung chuckles at how secretive Minhyun is being, as if they both don’t know what’s going to happen.

“I would’ve done this at the restaurant, but you know,” Minhyun starts, and Jisung nods in understanding. There is no way they could’ve done this in a public space.

Jisung bites his lip in anticipation as Minhyun kneels, just one knee on the floor, and pops up a little box open.

“As promised,” Minhyun starts, “will you marry me?”

Jisung can’t help but burst out in laughter, and Minhyun looks at him, confused.

“What?”

“Oh my God, you’re still so blunt after all of these years,” Jisung says once he’s calmed down, wiping tears of laughter.

Minhyun pouts, and Jisung feels himself falling in love.

“I was expecting something like “Jisung you’re the light of my life I love you” before the “marry me”, babe,” Jisung teases, and Minhyun turns so red Jisung is genuinely worried for a second.

“I forgot,” Minhyun moans in despair, and Jisung starts laughing so hard he falls on the couch. “Stop making fun of me!” Minhyun adds, slapping Jisung’s thigh, pouting harder.

Jisung struggles to catch his breath back, but when he does, the first thing he does is throw himself on Minhyun for a hug and a deep kiss.

“It’s perfect, it’s just like you,” Jisung says, and Minhyun fakes sniffling.

“Can you give me a second chance?”

Jisung giggles, and nods. Minhyun blinks.

“You’re not getting off me?”

“Nope. You already went on one knee anyway, so you completed that part of the process.”

Minhyun deadpans.

“You want me to propose while we’re lying on the floor,” he says, slowly, as if he can’t believe it.

“Hm-hm,” Jisung nods with a smile.

“You’re impossible,” Minhyun shakes his head.

But he clears his throat nevertheless, and blushes as he takes in Jisung’s adoring eyes on him.

“Yoon Jisung, you’ve been the most important person in my life and my entire world for the whole time we’ve been together, and I want to keep you in my life forever. I love you more than anything, you’re my oxygen, my life, so will you marry me?”

Jisung kisses him, and it’s a perfect mix of passionate and tender. Jisung breaks the kiss, and he takes a deep breath.

“Hwang Minhyun, you’re my universe, you’re my anchor, you’re everything I ever desired and more. I like to think that we were meant to be, like soulmates, because you complete me so well. My love for you has never ceased to grown since the first day, and I ask for nothing more than to be with you forever. I love you, and it’s a yes from me: I want to marry you.”

Minhyun makes them roll around so that Jisung is under him, and he kisses him passionately, not minding that they’re still making out on the floor. There is a physical need for more contact, and kissing isn’t nearly enough. Minhyun manages to force himself to break the kiss, and he sits up, straddling Jisung.

“Your hand,” he breathes heavily.

Jisung fumbles and raises his left hand. Minhyun carefully slides the golden band on Jisung’s ring finger, and smiles when he sees that it’s a perfect fit. He can’t help himself, and kisses Jisung’s knuckles, over his ring.

“You’re mine now,” he jokes, and Jisung laughs.

“Give me yours,” Jisung asks, and Minhyun holds his breath as Jisung imitates him and slides the ring on his finger. Jisung also gives his hand a kiss, and brings their left hands together. “They’re so pretty together,” Jisung sighs in happiness.

“They are,” Minhyun nods in agreement, and he suddenly tears up. He gets off Jisung, and breathes in and out slowly, but a sob comes out nevertheless.

“Minhyunnie?” Jisung calls him out, worried.

“Sorry,” Minhyun says, tears rolling on his cheeks without his consent, “I just- I’m just happy we’re finally married,” the last word comes out on another sob, and Jisung hugs him.

“Aw, baby,” Jisung says, his own tears welling up in his eyes and falling down.

Jisung tends to be the most emotional one between them, but tonight Minhyun is feeling particularly sensitive. He can’t stop crying for a good twenty minutes, and Jisung isn’t much better. He guesses that seeing each other cry only serves to make them cry harder. Once they’ve calmed down, they agree on showering and relaxing in bed.

“Tonight’s date was really amazing,” Jisung says as they’re laying in bed, “the food was so good.”

“We hadn’t been there in such a long time,” Minhyun adds, “I missed their food too.”

Jisung hums, and turns on his right side, facing Minhyun who’s still laying on his back.

“I love you,” he says, caressing Minhyun’s hair with his left hand. He smiles when he sees and feel the strands of hair getting caught in his ring.

Minhyun turns on his left side and kisses him, cupping his cheek. Jisung smiles feeling the warmth of his now husband’s ring on his skin.

“I love you too,” Minhyun whispers, and he nuzzles their noses.

Jisung pecks his lips once more, and giggles.

“We’re married,” he says, and Minhyun reciprocates his smile.

“We are,” he nods, “I love it,” he adds, chuckling.

“It’s not like anything will change,” Jisung says, caressing Minhyun’s hair again, “but I love it too.”

“Do you want to be Hwang Jisung? Or should I be Yoon Minhyun?” Minhyun asks, teasing.

Jisung bursts out in laughter.

“I never really thought of that, given we can’t change our names. Both sound weird to me.”

“I love both,” Minhyun admits, and Jisung smiles.

“I’m glad you do.”

Minhyun suddenly goes “oh!”, and Jisung raises a curious brow.

“What is it?”

Minhyun takes off his ring, and shows it to Jisung.

“Can you see what’s inside?”

Jisung squints, and his heart skips a beat when he notices the discreet and elegant “J&M” engraved in the gold of the ring.

“Oh wow,” he says, and he thinks he might cry again.

Minhyun puts back his ring, and hugs Jisung to him.

“I love you, so, so much,” he murmurs, and Jisung embraces him back.

“I love you more,” he breathes.

They share another kiss, and Minhyun turns off the lights once they’re both calmed down.

“Good night love,” Minhyun says, smiling.

“Night babe,” Jisung answers, smiling as well.

* * *

**January 6th, 2021**

“Do we have everything we need?” Jisung asks Minhyun.

Minhyun goes through the list they made on his laptop once more, and makes sure that everything is checked. He then turns towards Jisung, and pecks his lips, gently.

“We do, my love, we’re all set.”

Jisung smiles at the mark and words of affection, and drops another kiss on Minhyun’s mouth.

They’re currently in the community center they rented for their wedding party, and it’s the middle of the afternoon. They had to ask Minhyun’s parents to make the reservation, because they didn’t want the news of them as two male celebrities renting a spacious hall to be leaked. When asked for the purposes of the rental, Minhyun’s parents said they were celebrating their wedding anniversary, and with that, the lady in charge of the rental case approved of their renting of the hall.

Minhyun prepared months in advance for the party, while Jisung could only oversee from afar, still being in the army. Now, though, they’re married, and everything is going on smoothly. The food is supposed to get delivered in the late afternoon, and they’ve gotten done with the decoration of the hall and the ornaments on the tables. Most guests haven’t arrived yet, but until now, the friends and family members who had arrived helped well.

When it had come to who they would invite, the family parts had been quick; their parents and siblings, and grandparents, and even some uncles, aunts and cousins with whom they were really close, but other than that, it wasn’t much. When it had come to their friends, though, they had sat down and thought long about it because they knew the list would be long.

First, they had both simultaneously thought of the obvious: all NU’EST and Wanna One members were a must. Then had come the questions of who else? Among the ex-Wanna One members, some had joined a group, so did they invite the group as well? The choice had been sometimes difficult, but they had eventually agreed on inviting the people to whom they were the closest. Woojin and Daehwi’s bandmates, Youngmin, Woong and Donghyun, had been invited, because they knew them pretty well. For Jinyoung, they had only invited him, not being that familiar with his group members. Jinyoung had told them it was fine, which had relieved them.

Then had come the questions of the partners of their friends. Most were in a relationship by now, although a few were single at the moment, but it was hard to decide whether they should tell their friends to bring a plus one or not. They had eventually decided not to, unless they knew and trusted the person they were dating, because once again, they did not want the news of them celebrating their wedding to be leaked.

It was more simple when said friends were dating each other, which was the case for a few couples. Minhyun had asked Jonghyun to be his best man, and it was still funny to him that him and Dongho were in a years-long relationship as well. Jisung’s pick had been Daniel, to no one’s surprise. He had recently broken up with his girlfriend of three years, a fellow celebrity, so his mood wasn’t that good, but ever since he had arrived earlier this morning, he had been so joyful Minhyun had trouble believing he had just gone through a break up. He had hugged them both tightly when seeing them, and Minhyun had hugged him back just as tight.

There were also a few of their non-celebrities closest friends, and that was pretty much it.

Jisung looks around, and smiles fondly when he sees Woojin and Jihoon fake arguing about a flower garland that just fell to the ground. Not too far, Jinyoung and Daehwi are conversing passionately with Dongho, while Jonghyun is trying to keep Minki from stuffing himself with too much snacks. He can see his sister and Minhyun’s sister on their phones, showing each other pictures, he assumes, and their parents enjoying a warm drink while sitting at a table. Jisung’s heart feels like it’s about to explode with all the warmth and love he’s feeling from being here with his favorite person and those he loves the most.

Minhyun catches him looking around, and smiles tenderly. He shuffles closer to him, and they hug.

“I love you,” Minhyun whispers in his hair, “more than anything.”

“I love you too,” Jisung smiles, interlacing their fingers.

“I can’t wait for tonight,” Minhyun adds, and Jisung nods.

“I’m really excited too.”

* * *

The afternoon goes by in a blink, and when the evening has arrived, everyone has changed into classier outfits. Jisung and Minhyun are wearing matching suits, and they’re greeting all the guests who arrive late, together. When it seems like all of the guests arrived and sat on their designated seat, Jisung and Minhyun make their way to their own table, which is above ground level as it’s been put on a stage. They don’t sit right away, but instead stand side by side in front of it. Minhyun is nervous and a little intimated that they have to make a short speech before the meal can start, but Jisung, despite his own nervousness, insisted that it would be better.

Jisung offered to start, and Minhyun agreed. Jisung has always been better with words than him, anyway, so it’s a relief. They take their mics, and Jisung clears his throat.

“Hi,” he says, and the chatter in the room dies down almost immediately. “First, I’d like to thank everyone who came. We’re really happy to see our families and friends around us tonight for this special occasion.”

Someone starts applauding in the small crowd, and soon, the rest of the guests join in. Jisung smiles, and suspects it must have been one of the youngest who started it, probably Jihoon or Woojin. He brings the mic to his lips once more, and intertwines the fingers of his free hand with Minhyun’s. Minhyun squeezes his hand, and Jisung feels encouraged to go on.

“I actually didn’t prepare a long speech, I just wanted my honest feelings to reach everyone in this room. I want to thank each and every one of you who supported and loved me and Minhyun through the up and downs of our relationship, and thank you for being here to celebrate our wedding with us. It’s not your usual wedding, but I’m happy with it. So, thank you for coming tonight, and please, enjoy yourself.”

There’s more applauding, and Jisung hurriedly speaks up again before Minhyun can start his own speech.

“Oh, and I also obviously want to thank my husband for sticking up with me for the past few years, I know I’m a handful at times, but he’s always been incredibly sweet and understanding with me.”

Many people go “aww” at Jisung’s words, and Minhyun blushes. He turns even redder when Jisung turns to him and kisses his cheek.

Daniel, who was standing besides Jisung, takes his mic, and they share a smile. He looks at Jonghyun, who’s near Minhyun, and they wink at each other. Unaware of their witnesses’ little secret exchange, Minhyun brings the mic to his mouth, still holding Jisung’s hand.

“Jisung already said it all, but I would also like to thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot to us both. Our wedding wasn’t exactly legal, and it won’t be for a few years, but I’d like to have hope that one day, we can be lawfully married to each other. In the meantime, I’m fine with what we have, and I’m the happiest I get to celebrate with my beloved husband and all of you. Thank you so much.”

Jisung, who gazed at him fondly while he was talking, nods, and smiles brightly as the guests all applaud once more.

“And to Jisung, I love you,” Minhyun concludes, and Jisung’s smile gets even brighter.

“Can we have a kiss for pictures?” Daniel asks in the mic.

Both grooms blush, but given everyone is now encouraging him, they’re left with no choice. It’s their first time kissing in front of so many people, but it feels perfect. Jisung circles Minhyun’s neck tightly, while Minhyun puts his arms around his waist, and they’re kissing with probably a little too much tongue as everyone around them is cheering. The sounds of flash echoes in their ears, but they’re both unable to focus on anything that isn’t each other.

As they run out of air, they finally separate, and the cheering only gets louder, if that’s even possible. Jisung giggles, and hides his face in Minhyun’s chest. Minhyun hugs him tighter at that, and kisses his hair, also laughing.

They sit at their table, hand in hand, and both Daniel and Jonghyun check the mics.

“As the witnesses, we also have a small speech,” Daniel starts, and he smiles at Jonghyun, who smiles back at him, “it’s really short, I promise! We just think it’s better to do it now before everyone gets too drunk to understand what we’ll say.”

There are laughters in the audience, and Jisung sends a look at Daniel, who only grins cutely. Minhyun hugs Jisung, and isn’t able to part with his own smile.

“I’ll start,” Daniel says, and he clears his throat, “Jisung, I was really touched when you asked me to be your witness, not only because we’re best friends, but also because I’ve seen your relationship with Minhyun develop pretty much from the start of it, and I can say without any doubts that now, you two are more beautiful than ever. You complete each other so well, and from an exterior point of view, you two have always been a pair of cute lovebirds. I wish you the best for your future life together, and I’ll be the happiest if I can stay by your side to learn from you, and get inspired by you.”

Daniel stops, and bites his lower lip. He sighs audibly, and looks up, blinking really fast, and it makes no doubt that he’s trying his best not to cry. Jisung has been staring at him the whole time he talked, and his own tears started rolling on his cheeks mid-way through the speech. Minhyun hugs him a little tighter, and Jisung rests his head on his shoulder, still looking at his best friend who’s still breathing heavily.

“That said,” Daniel speaks up again, and his voice is trembling, “I love you so much, thank you for being my best friend, and I wish you and Minhyun an everlasting happiness.”

The moment he stops speaking, he has to wipe his wet eyes, and Jisung is getting up to hug him. They share a tight hug, both crying, and Minhyun joins them a couple seconds after.

“Thank you Daniel,” Jisung whispers, “I love you too.”

“Thank you,” Minhyun repeats.

“It’s my turn,” Jonghyun speaks up once Minhyun, Jisung and Daniel are done sitting, “Dear Minhyun, I’ve known you for pretty much a decade, and I’ve seldom seen you this happy. It makes my heart really warm knowing that you found love in a good place, with someone who’s good for you and treasures you. As your best friend, I want to be by your side for the next ten, twenty years and more, and just like Daniel said, I want to see you and Jisung being happy and in love together. I’m glad the universe made you meet, and I’m glad to see how much you two love each other. Please always be happy.”

Jonghyun and Minhyun share a long hug, and Jisung lets them have their moment before he also hugs Jonghyun, thanking him over and over.

Finally, Minhyun and Jisung sit next to each other again. On Minhyun’s side, Jonghyun and Dongho are here, while on Jisung’s, it’s Daniel and Jaehwan. At first, Daniel’s ex-girlfriend was supposed to be here, but last minute changes had to be made, and Jisung thought Jaehwan would be a perfect pick. Jaehwan was close with both Jisung and Daniel, so it worked out pretty well, and Jisung knew Jaehwan would be a good choice to prevent Daniel from feeling too sad.

The food was served, and the room filled up with chattering noises. Jisung watches as everyone is talking while eating, and he smiles softly seeing both his and Minhyun’s family mingle with their friends. It’s a heart warming scene, and he’s the happiest. He and Minhyun feed each other from time to time, and they talk with the friends sitting next to them as well, with much enthusiasm.

Before the dessert can be served, Minhyun and Jisung are asked to share a first dance, and they do so as a romantic ballad plays in the background. Jisung, at first, tries to smile at his friends and family members, but quickly decides that focusing on Minhyun for now will make things easier – because tripping on his feet would be kind of terrible now. Minhyun’s hold on his waist only gets tighter as the song goes on, and by the time it ends, their lower halves are pressed into each other, making it hard to even move. Jisung wastes no time and kisses him on the mouth, smiling in their loving kiss, and his heart starts beating faster as Minhyun answers with all he has. They share a “I love you”, and sit back at their table to enjoy the wedding cake.

Because Minhyun is the one who has a sweet tooth in the relationship, Jisung let him choose their wedding cake, and he isn’t disappointed with the result; it’s a perfect mix of vanilla and chocolate, and it melts in your mouth as you savor it. Minhyun enjoys getting fed, and Jisung does so while giggling because his husband looks adorable munching on the sweet pieces.

It’s getting kind of late, and some family members, mostly the eldest ones, start leaving. Jisung and Minhyun thank them for coming, and promise to give them pictures. Their siblings and cousins are still up to party, and it goes without saying that all of their friends are also ready to go crazy the whole night.

There’s probably too much alcohol involved in the partying, and more than one or two people end up sick in the bathroom, but it’s still fun. The last ones who are still up at 6am are the married couple, as well as some very drunk Jaehwan, Seongwoo and Minki who’ve been karakoe-ing songs for the past hours. The more they go on, the less sense their words make sense, but it makes everyone around laugh. Dongho, Jonghyun as well as some of the youngest guests went to sleep around 4 or 5, and as the clock approaches 7am, Jisung can’t help but think they were wise to do so.

Minhyun helps him gathering the last party-goers, and they make sure they know how to go to the hostel rooms they booked. Jisung and Minhyun lock the hall once everyone has left, and it’s planned that they clean it later during the day. They make their way to Minhyun’s parents’ home, and carefully go in. Jisung’s family is also staying here, so it’s all the more complicated to make sure that they don’t wake up anyone. They agree to wash up, despite the tiredness from having danced and partied all night long, but cleaning up is most welcome. Once they’re done, they crash in Minhyun’s room, and giggle as they hug each other, tightly.

“I love you,” Jisung whispers, and Minhyun kisses him on the lips.

“I love you more,” he smiles, and Jisung lets out a happy noise.

“It’s a shame I’m too tired for any bedroom fun,” Jisung laments, and Minhyun shakes his head, amused.

“Let’s rest for now, babe, we can always have fun later.”

Jisung nods, and makes himself comfortable on his chest. A few minutes go by and they’re both fast asleep, lost in dreamland.

* * *

They only wake up in the afternoon, and they both have a hangover, which is not really surprising. They have a late lunch, and get teased for sleeping in so much. Once they’re more awake and dressed up, they join those who are already cleaning the venue, and it’s a perfect moment to chat more with their friends and family and exchange anecdotes on what happened yesterday during the night. The venue is completely clean by the evening, and they have dinner at Minhyun’s parents’s, with Jisung’s family, and a few friends. It’s a lot of people, but the house is filled with warmth and happiness, and it feels perfect.

* * *

Jisung and Minhyun make it back home to their apartment the day after, and the car is filled with countless presents they received. The drive back home is nice, and it takes time to empty the fully loaded car.

“Honestly, we should look into buying a house,” Jisung comments as they finally crash on their bed, a few hours after dinner, “we’re starting to have a lot of stuff.”

“We should,” Minhyun agrees, “I think it’d be nicer to live in a house anyway.”

“And I was thinking we could get a house with a garden? I’d like to have a dog,” Jisung adds, and Minhyun bites his lower lip.

“I need to have a look at how I could get desensitized for my allergies,” he says, slowly, “because I couldn’t live with a dog otherwise.”

Jisung looks at him, starry-eyed.

“I’m sure we could find an efficient treatment,” he affirms, and Minhyun nods.

Jisung adores animals, and he himself has always wished he could pet animals without getting sick, so it works out.

They gaze at each other for a few seconds, and Minhyun takes advantage of Jisung laying on his stomach to lay next to him and kiss his neck. Jisung lets out a happy moan, all the more as Minhyun soon starts peppering kisses on his shoulders while caressing his sides. They keep kissing, and a few minutes later, Minhyun has three fingers opening up Jisung, preparing him slowly. Jisung mewls as Minhyun grazes his prostate, and can’t help from bucking his hips in the mattress under him.

“You’re so pretty,” Minhyun compliments him, blowing hot air in his ear, “you’re the prettiest,” he adds, and Jisung moans.

Minhyun licks his lips, and watches with satisfaction how easily his fingers slide in and out of his lover. He removes them, making his husband whine with the loss of contact, but soon penetrates him after putting on a condom and lubing himself up. Jisung sighs in pleasure as Minhyun buries himself in him, and asks him to move.

Minhyun can’t help but whisper sweet praises in Jisung’s ear as they make love, and he gets excited at how affected Jisung is by all of his actions. Their climax approaches, and Minhyun slips a hand under Jisung so he can play with his cock to make him come while enjoying himself to the fullest. Jisung lets out a loud “fuck yes” as Minhyun caresses him, matching his wrist movements with the pace of his erratic thrusts in him, and he soon loses himself in pleasure. Minhyun sees and feels him cum under him, and follows shortly after.

“Fuck, baby, I love you so much,” Minhyun moans as he removes himself from Jisung, slowly. Jisung rolls on his side, and smiles at him.

“I love you more,” he teases, and Minhyun laughs.

Minhyun gets rid of the condom, and gets back on the bed for cuddles and kisses.

“You’re mine forever,” Jisung whispers against his lips as Minhyun somehow ends up on top of him, making their naked skins meet again.

“Yours forever,” Minhyun repeats, licking the inside of Jisung’s mouth, “only yours,” he adds, “and you’re mine too,” he concludes, kissing him with passion.

It sounds good and promising, and they cuddle closer.

Tonight, they’ll celebrate love and love only.


End file.
